Currently, concerns on global energy shortage rise again, and how to save energy becomes an important issue we are facing in the future. In illumination field, LED lighting, as a revolutionary energy-saving illumination technology, is booming. LED-lamps, as a new type of green lighting product, are energy-saving and environmental friendly, which must be the future development trend, and the twenty-first century will enter an era of adopting new illumination sources, represented by LED lighting. However, LED driving technologies are securities to the development of LED industry chain.
In current technologies, the adopted LED driving method is converting AC (Alternating Current) to DC (Direct Current) before driving an LED. However, this driving method requires electric parts including electric conductors and electrolytic capacitors, wherein, the usage life of an electrolytic capacitor is relatively short, which has seriously hampered the whole life of an LED driving circuit. The method of adopting the above mentioned driving circuit for LED, owns not only a relatively high cost, but a low converting efficiency, around 80% generally, which has seriously hampered the energy saving and illumination effects of LED lighting, lowered the stability of the whole system, and obstructed large-scale applications of LED lighting.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.